The present invention relates to flashlamp asemblies and more particularly to flashlamp assemblies for use as signal devices.
All of the signal devices and assemblies in the above applications utilize flashlamps as the light source. The most preferred flashlamps are those of the percussive variety which include a deformable, hollow primer projecting from the lamp's envelope. Deformation of the primer causes a quantity of fulminating material to deflagrate up through the primer and ignite a quantity of filamentary combustible material e.g. zirconium, located within the envelope. Flashlamps of this type produce a relatively high intense light output during a very brief time period, e.g., 12-13 milliseconds. Understandably, it is highly desirable during situations of warning and distress to provide a highly intense visible signal for a much longer duration.
It is believed therefore that a flashlamp signal device capable of providing a prolonged illumination would constitute an advancement in the art.